


Post Crisis Confusion

by FangZeronos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But I do hope Lena's evil phase is over, But with Lex still around I ain't hopeful, F/F, I changed some things around, I really enjoyed the crossover, Lena is good 2020, Let the writers prove me wrong, Not like they're writing good storylines anymore, Post Crisis On Infinite Earths, Since it's post Crisis, So Mrs. Lockwood was Agent Liberty instead of her husband, This character assassination of Lena has to stop, since it's a new reality we don't know if things played out the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangZeronos/pseuds/FangZeronos
Summary: Kara talks with the new Reality Lena after the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Post Crisis Confusion

The Crisis was over. Oliver had died, Earth-38 and Earth-1 had merged with several others, leading to a new friend in Black Lightning. Lex was funding the DEO, something Kara still couldn’t believe. The Paragons remembered everything, but nobody else did. To them, the world had always been like this, Flash and Supergirl teaming up occasionally with the Legends or the Arrow. Kara sighed as she sat in her apartment, running her hand over her face in exhaustion.

“Who knew saving the _multiverse_ was such hard work?” she mumbled, falling back onto the other cushions of the couch and huffing as she looked up at the ceiling. One thing was still bugging her. “What did Alex mean about Lena? My biggest supporter? She hates me…”

A knock on the door sounded, Kara lifting her head and x-raying the front door and seeing Lena. She bit her lip and got up, flinching as bare feet touched the cold hardwood. “Cold,” she squeaked, making her way to the door and opening it up. “Lee, hi.”

“Hi,” Lena said with a smile, walking in and giving Kara’s arm a squeeze as she passed the blonde. “Are you alright? Nia called me and asked me to come by, she said you were freaking out at Lex’s ceremony this morning, and Alex said something about a “Crisis” and you being in the middle of it with that Speedster from Central City and those Legends from Starling.”

Kara bit her lip. “Could say that,” she said softly, shutting the door. “And the Batwoman from Gotham.” She sighed softly, looking at her friend as Lena shrugged her coat off and laid it over a chair, turning back to face her. “Lena, I have to ask you something…kind of important. And please don’t get mad about it.”

Lena cocked a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, looking at Kara. “If this is about the Supergirl thing, we already talked about it, sweetheart,” she said.

“And you’re not mad at me for lying to you for all these years?” Kara asked. “Because the last conversation with you I had, you hated me, Lena. Said I was no better then Lilian and Lex and that the one person you thought you could trust unconditionally and without regret was just using you like a puppet before you—” She stopped, covering her mouth softly as she felt tears brimming her eyes.

“Before I what, Kara?” Lena asked, walking over and taking Kara’s hands. “Before I what?”

Kara sighed softly. “Before you locked me in a Kryptonite laced cage in the Fortress and stole Myriad,” she whispered, biting her lip. She looked at Lena, seeing the shock on her face. Kara squeezed Lena’s hands gently, feeling her pulse quickening as she heard Lena’s heartrate speed up. “Lee, say something. Please…”

“I did what?” Lena asked, stepping back. “Why would I do that…? Kara—”

Kara took Lena’s arm softly, leading her over to the couch and sitting her down. She sat beside Lena, rubbing her friend’s arm softly. “You wanted to…erase lying and manipulation from humanity. You’d used J’onn’s brother to find the way to do it, and…and if Brainy and Alex hadn’t found a way to stop it, you’d have succeeded.” She sighed softly, looking down as she pulled her glasses off softly, setting them on the coffee table.

“You hated me,” she said softly. “You told me when we argued when I saw Myriad, “I’m using you like you used me”, throwing everything that had happened in my face. Yes, I deserved it, but…I never thought it’d happen. When you found out the truth, it was Lex’s fault. He’d tried to kill me, and he almost succeeded. You found him and shot him, but not before he told you the truth. He poisoned your perception of me to suit his own ends, trying to wedge us apart and push into being a true Luthor through and through.”

Lena’s heart broke as Kara talked. She could feel the bile in her stomach as her best friend told her what horrors she almost accomplished, and she saw the fear in Kara’s eyes. “Kara, I am so sorry,” she said softly, reaching over and putting her hand on Kara’s cheek. “There’s something else you’re not telling me…”

“Alex and Brainy…found me almost twelve hours later in that cage,” she said softly. “I was nearly unresponsive because…after spending all those years in my pod from Krypton and trapped in the Phantom Zone, I developed a severe case of claustrophobia. Being in that kryptonite and ice cage in the middle of what remains of my home, it brought that back on, and I couldn’t move. The only way I knew…that I was still alive was the tears sliding down my face at…the thought of losing you like that…”

Lena scooted closer to Kara, wrapping her arms around the Supergirl tightly. “I’m so sorry, honey,” she said, squeezing Kara as tightly as she could. “I never meant to hurt you. And finding out what I’ve done to you…I’m surprised you even want to see me, let alone talk to me…”

“I’ve spent weeks missing you,” Kara whispered. “You wouldn’t answer my texts, never answered the phone, I had to force my way into the office a couple of times. You sold off CatCo to Andrea Rojas because of me, and…I was too stupid to realize what happened and why you didn’t smile as much when I was around. Then, that night at the Pulitzer, I told you and your face went through the gauntlet of emotions from excitement to hurt to betrayal to disappointment, and you thought you masked them, but I could tell.” She sighed softly, looking down and pushing her hair out of her face softly. “I never meant to hurt you for so long. I just…I wanted to tell you for years, but every time I’d try, something would happen.”

Lena bit her lip, blinking softly and feeling memories playing in her head. She shook her head out, rubbing her forehead softly. “Like Sam and Reign, or my working with the Harun-El, James being shot, Kaznia. You tried to tell me that night on the plane, didn’t you?” Lena asked. “When I said you were the only person I could trust.”

Kara nodded softly. “I tried. I’ve tried to tell you for years. Lena, you were the first person to ever treat me as just Kara Danvers. Not Kara Zor-El or Supergirl. You treated me like I was just like everyone else, and I thought if I could keep the lie up, that maybe, just…maybe, I wouldn’t have to ever face that truth with you.”

Lena smiled softly, putting her hand on Kara’s cheek and making the blonde look at her. “Whatever happened before all this Crisis craziness, that wasn’t me. You told me over a year ago when your mother and Mon-El helped us with Reign. I’ve known for almost two years, along with J’onn, Nia, Brainy, everything else. I don’t fault you for keeping it for so long. You didn’t know if you could trust a Luthor. Especially one that nobody knew much about other then her degrees and being LexCorp’s youngest CEO.”

“Yeah, it’s still weird that Lex is my boss at the DEO considering the shit he did in the old reality. Like almost kill you, nearly kill me, set a madman loose hellbent on killing all aliens in National City and nearly inciting a nationwide riot against anything not human…”

“Wow, that reality sounds a lot worse than this,” Lena said. “Who was that?”

“Ben Lockwood. His wife was killed by an alien during his anti-alien marches and speeches, and he went batshit,” Kara said. “He even tried exposing me. But that didn’t work.”

“Lockwood…oh, I remember,” Lena said. “It was his wife that did that. Ben and their son were killed, and she was funded by Mercy Graves.”

Kara shook her head. “That bitch was crazy. She was killed early on in his crusade, but her brother kept on going. He got annoying so fast,” she said with a small laugh.

“Otis? I know! He always used to hit on me when I was working for Lex. Swift kicks to the berries did nothing!” Lena laughed.

Kara laughed, feeling like a weight was off of her chest. “Lena, I’m sorry about everything. Blaming another Reality’s version of you for things you didn’t do here.”

Lena smiled, hugging Kara and rubbing her back. “It’s alright, honey. I don’t blame you. You wake up with memories of another reality and you see how much is different here, things are bound to overlap, and some would be different.” She pulled back and stood up, taking Kara’s hands and pulling her friend up to her feet. “Now. Get dressed, Danvers. We are going out. We’re going to eat, go have fun, and not go rushing off faster than a speeding bullet because it’s time to relax and get your mind off of all the bad shit that you have seen in the last few days.”

Kara snickered and nodded, hugging Lena tightly. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll be right back,” she said. She pulled back and started for her bedroom, feeling Lena take her hand. “Lee?”

Lena smiled, leaning up and kissing Kara’s cheek. “You know I love you, right?”

“I know. I love you too, Lena,” Kara said. “Always have, always will.”

Lena nodded, squeezing Kara’s hand. “Good,” she said. “Go get dressed. Hustle, woman!”

Kara laughed, shaking her head. “Yes, ma’am,” she said, zipping into her bedroom with her speed.

Somewhere inside of herself, Kara knew that things with Lena would be alright, but with Lex still alive and remembering the original timeline and reality, she didn’t want to think about what that bald scumbag would do to turn Lena against her. If she had to fight until her dying breath for Lena, Rao help her, she’d do just that. She had renewed hope that her friendship with Lena would last, and she’d be damned if anything tried to ruin it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Crisis was great. It brought everything that we wanted and then some, merged the Earths we wanted merged. It was great. Now, if they keep up the momentum for the Post Crisis World, that's great. Please, let them put Lena back to how she should be. No more of this character assassination that they've been doing this season. Lena is good and smart and doesn't deserve the Luthor crazy the writers are giving her.
> 
> THey keep it up, I may just quit watching.


End file.
